Love is a strange thing
by Basbon
Summary: Bolt and Mittens are obviously growing closer, so obvious that even Rhino found out and decides to help them out a little. (Whole lots of shipping going on)
1. Chapter 1

**I see we meet again! Either that, or for the first time, both are great!**

Rhino's P.O.V.

„Boring, next!" I zapped to another channel. Just an ad for vacuum cleaners. I sighed audibly and pressed the 'off' button on the remote. It's been the third time this day that I did that, and this day was only 10 hours old yet, so I laid down and closed my eyes, trying to at least _dream_ of a good movie.

That's when I heard a noise coming from another room that sounded like something falling down. I knew for a fact that Penny was in school, and nobody else was at home at the moment, except for Bolt and Mittens.

„Maybe I should go check that out...", I said to myself, yawned and jumped onto the floor. I had no idea where the noise came from, but it must have been somewhere on the ground floor. When I stepped outside the living room, I immediately jumped back to avoid getting crushed by the white shepherd running past me.

„Oops, sorry Rhino!", he shouted over his shoulder while still heading upstairs. At least I was awake now... I went down the hallway where he came from and found that the kitchen door was open.

When I got inside, I noticed that a pan was lying on the floor, next to a pile of cat food. Before I could even think of a plausible reason for that, Bolt was already in the kitchen again, and almost ran me over a second time.

„Uhm, Bolt?", I asked with a lowered voice, trying not to distract the dog from whatever he was doing too much. „Hm?" - „What exactly?" - „Esacly wah?" I couldn't quite understand him, so I looked up at him to see that he had a towel in his mouth and was trying to clean the cat food up.

„What are you doing?" He let go of the towel and said: „I... uhm... I was trying to do something, it's not that important!" - „Why is there cat fo-" - „Not important! Oh, could you help me quick, please?"

„We'll make a deal: You tell me what's up with this and I help you!" The dog sighed and replied: „Ok, deal. I tried making breakfast.", he explained, but quickly added: „Didn't go too well though..." with a nervous chuckle.

„Breakfast? But that's cat food, isn't it?" - „Uhm... I... mistook it for... dog food?" Didn't sound all that convincing, but fair enough. „Alright, let's clean this up!" I made my way up to the dish drawer, took out a big spoon and used it as a shovel.

I threw the loads in a bucket, and Bolt carried it out together with what he collected in that time. We were actually pretty fast, but after ten minutes, we suddenly heard a sleepy voice behind us. „Guys? What are you doing?" It was Mittens!

Bolt let go of the bucket and I hid the spoon behind my back, even though it was way too big to vanish completely. „Nothing!", we both said at the same time. „That doesn't look like nothing." Only half of the pile was still on the floor, but the mess was clearly visible.

The white shepherd picked up the bucked again and suddenly ran out the door shouting: „I just have to take this outside! See ya!" So that only left me with the cat. „So?" - „So... how did you sleep tonight?"

„I didn't, Rhino, I barely even got my eyes closed." - „Oh..." - „Back to my question now: What are you doing in the kitchen with a pan and my food?" - „I didn't do anything, but Bolt said something about failing at making breakfast!"

„Why would he eat THIS for breakfast at all? His bowl is right there!" She pointed at a plate that was still completely full. I shrugged. „Maybe it was meant for you, I don't know, he just said it's 'not important'."

Just then Bolt came back, and was immediately confronted by Mittens. „You tried to make breakfast for me? Why?" - „I... I never said that!", he studdered, „I thought that was dog food!" - „Bolt, your stuff is right over there."

His eyes followed where Mittens pointed, and paniced even more. „Oh! I d- didn't see that! Thanks! Let me just quickly clean the rest of this up..." The black cat rolled her eyes and walked out while whispering: „Dogs... Couldn't find a tree in the forest!"

Bolt placed the bucket next to me and continued cleaning up. „Phew... that was close!" When I looked at him his cheeks were a bit red. I knew I saw that somewhere before, I just couldn't remember where or what it meant.

After another 20 minutes we were finally done with getting the big pieces outside, wiping the floor with a wet towel and putting pan and cat food package back where they belong. That was enough exercise for me that day, that's for sure, so I went back in the living room and zapped through the channels again.

Mittens' P.O.V.

Breakfast for me? Why would he do that? He was propably just trying to act like a person and do something. I mean I heard of dogs carrying their own leash, or playing fetch with themselves, no idea how that would work though...

Must be a common thing for dogs that they want to be people, I for my part am just lucky enough that I'm NOT like a person, that way I can relax all day and do what I want whenever I want! Still, a pretty nice gesture though...

Maybe I should do something for him, but what? I mean what do dogs even like? Sure, I knew a lot of things, but they seemed either dull or not doable with two participants. I was definitely not going to pet him or anything! Maybe I should go and ask Rhino what dogs like to do, maybe he knew more, yeah, that sounded like a good idea! I had a feeling that I should be a bit closer to Bolt anyway. Last night when I couldn't sleep I looked over to his side of the mattress that we shared, only divided by a large pillow in the middle.

He just laid there, sleeping. He looked so peaceful and innocent that I watched him for a few hours just breathing. I even caught myself wanting to go over to him and lay down next to him, but instead I just wondered what was wrong with me for thinking so.

Sure, I mean he saved me from the streets, went through so much to find his person and got me and the hamster a better place to live, but I didn't want to show too much affection, afterall, I was used to keeping closed to everyone I don't trust. But in a way I trusted him more than I was willing to admit to myself.

At the end of this thought thread I got up from the mattress and started making my way to the living room. I knew for sure that the hamster would sit there in front of his 'magic box' and watch TV all day.

He's been an informant for us all a lot lately, keeping us updated over events that happened in the world, or lifestyle tips for us that were actually useful, like that too much tuna is unhealthy for a cat. Good thing that I got to know that, because the last thing I wanted was to die due to an overdose of tuna.

If I could ask anyone as subtle as possible about what dogs like to do, he was my best bet. I just felt like giving something back for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhino's P.O.V.

Luckily for me, after helping Bolt out for half an hour, at least there were some good shows on the magic box again. I had a hard time deciding which one to watch, but in the end I settled on a police chase over the highway with a well known racer.

But just when he was about to run into a roadblock, which could have been the end for the chase, I was nudged by someone. I turned my head to see who it was, and found Mittens standing next to me.

„Yeah?" - „Rhino I need your help." I was for once shocked. That had to be the first time I ever heard her say that, not only to me, but to anyone! Amazed by how she was suddenly asking me for help, I even pressed 'mute' on the remote to fully concentrate on her problem.

„Sure, what's on your mind?" - „Do you know what dogs like to do? I mean, I already know quite a bit, but maybe some more insight from an outside guy?" That caught me even more off guard. „Uhm, I think they like to 'be active', I don't know why someone would like to do that, but dogs sure do!"

„Of course I know that dogs like to be active! But what in particular? Or more: Things that you can play together that don't involve the same thing happening over and over!" - „I mean I'd think they like playing fetch or tag or things like that... Is there a reason why you ask me and not the dog that's literally behind you right now?"

The cat ripped her eyes wide open when I said the last part and slowly turned her head around to see... nothing. I just made that part up to test something. „Rhino... There is no dog behind me." I shruggged, but her reaction told me a lot.

I felt like a detective from one of my favourite shows! „I thought I just saw him... But why don't you go find him and ask him personally? If anyone, he could give you the best insight!" - „Rhino, if I made a TV show and asked you what the end should be, and then I told you that that would be the actual end of the show, would you still be excited to watch it?"

„No, then I knew how it en... Oh." - „Exactly." - „So... fetch it is?" - „Yep, not like you told me anything new anyway..." - „Alright, you two have fun, I'll stay here and see how the car chase ends!" I unmuted the movie and, to my relief, it wasn't over yet.

Mittens' P.O.V.

 _How am I going to ask him? Just say 'Hey, you wanna play fetch?' or what could I do? Maybe I should just look for him and ask him if he'd like it anyway..._ I had no idea where the dog went, but something told me that he had to either be outside or in the bedroom.

It was only logical for me to check the bedroom first, but when I peeked through the door, he was nowhere to be found. Just as I turned around to look for him on the yard, I ran into something soft. When I moved back, I saw that the 'soft thing' was actually Bolt's leg, and he was standing behind me.

For a moment I was out of words, then I found my voice again. „Hey Bolt, you wanna play fetch or something?" A grin started to widen on the dog's face. I couldn't understand how they get so excited over such little things.

„Sure! Like, right now?" I nodded. „Great! I'll wait for you outside!" And thus he ran down the stairs to the door, with his tongue sticking out. That was another thing I didn't understand, why dogs always do that!

I went downstairs too and got outside, where the dog was already waiting with a yellow tennisball in his mouth and a smile so big that it was a miracle how the ball didn't already roll straight out. He dropped it right in front of me, and I tried lifting it where his slobbery tongue hadn't already been.

Even though I already played it with him a few times, I had my doubts that such a repetitive thing couldn't be fun over a long time!

Shrugging it off, I threw the ball away from me. Well, it was really more rolling than flying, I was used to throwing a stick, but Bolt still seemed excited. With his tail wagging and tounge sticking out, he chased after the yellow sphere, and picked it up.

„That was pretty good for a start! But try throwing it further!", he remarked, as the ball fell down on the grass next to me. _Sure, as if I'm not already doing what I can..._ The ball might not have been that big, but it was really hard to throw it far!

I took it again and tried a different position, so that I could push it away from me with both front paws. I took all the force that I could collect and catapulted the tennisball away from me. The white dog was more than happy to see it fly over the lawn, and it even had a decent distance!

As Bolt shot across the yard, I couldn't help but feel happy for him! Just seeing how much fun he had was really bringing a smile to my face. With every throw that I did I felt more and more amused by the different ways he had to catch the the ball, and how progressivly more happy he became, that I caught myself giggling and laughing with him.

So that's what's so fun about fetch! Not the repetitive throwing and bringing, it's seeing how much fun the hunter has! I never thought about that! _He looks so... cute doing this!_

The way that his fur shook when he ran, how his ears flopped as he picked up the ball, and this always present tail wagging were just... well, somewhat cute...

„Mittens?" I snapped out of my thoughts. „W- what?" - „Are you ok? Should we go inside?" Why was he suddenly so... Oh! Because I was sitting on a flower pot with propably the most thoughtful expression ever!

„Do you want to?", I asked to see if he was tired yet, because secretly I wasn't, and I really wanted to see him run across the yard a little more, even though I didn't want to fully admit it. „Why not? Penny should be home soon anyway!"

I sighed and followed him through the door. About two hours had passed when we were playing. Bolt remained right, as Penny got back from school shortly afterwards and greeted us as usual with open arms and hugs.

After everything we've went through, we've grown so much as a family that we couldn't imagine a life without one of the others. Just thinking about not being with them made me feel strange. I was left behind once already, and I would do anything that this wouldn't happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Mittens' P.O.V.

This evening I went to bed earlier than usual, I was really tired from playing. I had to rethink a few things anyway. Earlier that day I was so happy when I saw the dog chasing after a ball, and the way he acted was a mix of silly and cute.

There was no sense in denying it, he just looked really cute running around carelessly. I didn't even know why I wanted to play with him in the first place, but it was definitely the right decition.

„Mittens?" I jumped. „Wow, would you please NOT creep up on me like that?", I yelled, propably sounding a bit angry. But Bolt just giggled. „What's so funny?" But I had a hard time keeping a straight face too.

„I'm sorry, did I startle you?", he asked, with the most fake innocent expression I have ever seen, that I just couldn't be mad at him, even if I wanted to. „Did I scare the little Mittens?" He raised his voice with every word he spoke and it sounded too hilarious not to smile at it, and eventually even laugh with him.

He laid down on his side, still giggling and said: „Sorry, I just wanted to see if you're already sleeping!" I waved it off and went to sleep too. But I just couldn't. Minutes that seemed like hours went by, and just like the night before I couldn't sleep.

Instead, I raised my head over the pillow and watched the dog breathing steadily. That's when I remembered how I crashed into Bolt's leg that morning. I couldn't believe how soft it was! Maybe... just maybe... his back was just as fluffy.

So, in typical cat fashion, my curiosity won and I snug over the pillow to Bolt's side of the mattress. I laid down behind him and CAREFULLY placed my paw on his back. I was right! His fur was unbelievably soft!

 _Maybe if I could move my paw a bit more upwards I could-_ „What are you doing Mittens?", a sleepy voice asked through the darkness of the room. Now I had to make up an excuse! „I- uh... Your fur had a little knot in it and I tried to unknot it!"

„Oh, ok... Is it still there?" My decition. Did I want to keep going or should I... „Yep, it's still there. Would be a lot easier if I had my claws, but it just bothered me." I lifted his head and got into a more comfortable position while I brushed through his fur with my paws.

I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face! I inched my way slowly closer to him, I just couldn't resist his warmth! When my paws were at his head, I noticed how his leg began to twitch. So even after I told myself not to pet him, it happened anyway.

But after a while I was getting tired too, and took my paws back to my own body. Right after I stopped, Bolt made a sound as if he was protesting, twitched with his whole body and turned around in his sleep, so that his face was now almost right next to mine.

That's when I realized how close I moved to him already, and I tried to back off slowly. In my attempt of moving away from him I accidently stroked his belly though, and he instinctively put his arm around me.

So there I was: In a sleeping dog's arms, it was entirely my fault and I... I kinda liked it. Maybe I should have woken him up, but instead I just moved closer. If anything, why not make use of his warmth?

And what amazed me even more, was that I finally found my peace. After two days without resting, I could finally sleep. Was it only his fur that was so cozy, or was there something else about him that made me feel different? Whatever it was, after a good night sleep, I might figure it out.

Bolt's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes slowly, still groggy from my sleep. I somehow slept better than before, but I couldn't think of any reason why! Suddenly something moved next to me. I knew I should have been scared by that, but somehow I wasn't!

But when my eyes were completely open, I found Mittens staring at me. My heart immediately started beating faster, and my vision tunneled. „Mittens?" She was obviously trying to get away, so my first thought was that I must have taken her to my side and cuddled with her.

„Bolt, this is totally not what it looks like!", she quickly tried to explain, and I noticed how her heart was also beating faster than usual. Not only that, but her face was starting to fill with a red tone, and I had no idea how to react.

„Well... what does it look like?", I asked, very carefully, noticed that I was still holding her and let her go. Instead of answering, she jumped over the pillow and hid from me. „Are you ok, Mittens?" Then I remembered how she came over last night and plowed through my fur.

„Is the knot gone at least?" The pillow shook, so I was pretty sure that the cat behind it flinched. I chuckled and got up. „Well, I'm gonna be in the kitchen, if you need me!" I stepped over the mattress and went downstairs.

When I opened the door, to my surprise, Rhino was already awake and over his breakfast. „Good morning, Rhino!" The little guy turned around and greeted me too. I got over my own bowl of food and started eating.

Rhino's P.O.V.

That had to be the best time to ask some questions. Whatever his answers might be, they would get me closer towards a theory I had for a while. „Soooo, Bolt... Is everything alright?" The white dog nodded and took another bite.

„Did you enjoy playing fetch with Mittens yesterday?" Suddenly, he nearly choked on his food. After some coughing and drinking water, he shook himself and replied: „W- well yes, of course! Why shouldn't I?"

„Oh I was just curious..." Bolt lowered his head to continue eating again, but when I asked: „And how did you sleep?" He immediately almost choked a second time. „R- Rhino, you have to stop asking me stuff when I'm eating... I slept pretty well, actually, way better than any night before!"

Was it because he was playing a lot yesterday and therefore from exhaustion or... something else? „Any idea why?" Bolt lifted his head, leaned it to the side, thought about something... blushed, shook his head and grabbed another bite.

Most interesting... I need to investigate further... „Alright, I'm done! If you want anything, I'm in the living room!" - „See you later, Rhino!" And I would see him later. But for now, I had to connect the facts and prove my theory right. I already felt like I was in one of those detective shows again.

 **Ok, before I end this chapter, I want to thank a bunch of people. Thank you Advina for always reviewing and continuing your own story, and thank you ShadowScare for reviewing aswell.**

 **Good. The chapter can end now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mittens' P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that I was doing that again, but it had to be done. „So, Rhino, a quick question...", I started. I was alone with the hamster in the living room, and he muted the TV again. „I thought if it would be a good idea to..."

The little guy was waiting in anticipation. „Yes?" - „Use you to get some information?" His eyes were lighting up. „Like as a detective?" I sighed to myself. Of course he had to overdramatize it again.

But then I realized, that was exactly what I wanted from him: To do some detective work. „Yes Rhino, exactly like that." He started giggling. „Alright! But what do you want to know?" - „Could you find out where Bolt's favourite place is?"

„What do you mean by that?" - „Just where he likes to be the most around this house!" - „Can do!" Good. One thing out of the way. „One last question though..." - „Yes?" - „Why are you so obsessed with Bolt recently?"

For a second my heart stopped beating. „I- Uhm... I don't know, just wanted to find out, ok?" Before I could say anything else, Rhino just shrugged and went out of the living room, barely missing a severe blush attack.

Bolt's P.O.V.

„I don't know, propably the little grass patch on the yard! Why do you want to know, Rhino?", I replied to the hamster's sudden assault on my little afternoon nap. „No idea, just thought I'd be fun to ask!"

Very strange... „Well, nice of you that you thought about me... Thanks buddy!" - „No problem! You can go back to sleep now!" - „Actually I wasn't sleeping! I was just... resting my eyes..." But I couldn't even speak to an end as Rhino already left.

Quite some time went by, just me lying there on my half of the mattress, and eventually, the eye resting became an actual dream.

I was running along a very green field full of flowers. My tounge was sticking out and I enjoyed the fresh air streaming across my ears. For some reason everything was in slow motion, and my feeling of happiness grew with every second.

But something was missing... After a good ten minutes of running around, my surroundings changed. Suddenly everything was cold and grey, dark and full of noise. Cars driving by, blowing poisonous gasses in the air.

I was worried, where did all the happiness go? All my joy and freedom? I was also concerned that the sky would get polluted, but when I looked up, it already was! No blue white mix of clouds and space, only thick, grey dust!

People were all around me, screaming and yelling at each other, fighting over things that could be solved without any anger at all! How could one get mad about forgetting to buy milk? I wanted back to the grass, back to all the flowers, but here I was, somewhere around nowhere, not knowing what to do.

All over sudden, my head was thrown backwards, and I looked at a big dog's face, not even two centimeters away from mine. With a cold, harsh voice he said: „You came to the wrong alley, idiot!" Just as I wanted to explain that I didn't come here on purpose, he already kicked my legs from under me.

As my head hit the cold concrete, my vision went blurry. „I will teach you a lesson about why you should NEVER come here again!" I couldn't see what breed the dog was, but it was really scary. The only thing I saw was his paw, that suddenly very long claws shot out of, racing towards my face.

The hit and cut was devastating. I instantly felt blood running down my cheeks. The attacker went for another swing, but was interrupted. Out of the dizziness of my own perception called a female voice, oddly familiar, yet never heard before.

„Hey you Mutt! Leave him alone!" He chuckled. „Well, well, well! If that's not our brave alley cat Mittens!" Something about this name struck me, but I didn't know what it was. „Leave your funny comments for someone else, Breach! I told you to let him go!"

„Sure! After my lesson is over!" Unable to move anywhere, I just shut my eyes and waited for the next hit to follow. But... Instead, the dog was ripped away from me! „GAH! I've had enough of you!"

I couldn't let my rescuer get in danger, so I instantly jumped up and stormed towards the dog. My paw hit his head, and he fell down on the ground. „That's not fair! Two against one, I'll get backup!" - „You will not do anything! Go back to the sewers that you came from!"

The strange dog's last attemt in attacking us was denied by me standing up and trying to seem bigger in front of him. „Alright! But this is NOT the end!" And with that he ran down the alley.

For a second I was flushed, and only now processing what just happened. „Hey, are you ok?", the cat asked. I also just realized that I was saved by a cat! „Wh- Uhm... Yep, I'm good!" - „No you're not! Your cheek is bleeding!"

I touched it with my paw, just to feel the warm liquid running down my head. „You're right. But that doesn't matter, it'll be ok in just a second!" - „I don't think so, it looks pretty deep... Let me see..."

She came closer and started examining my cheek. I felt the need to say something, anything would go, but then I remembered that she didn't even know my name! „Oh, by the way, I'm Bolt!" - „Nice to meet you, my name is Mittens, but you propably heard that already!"

„Yeah... How's it looking?" - „Hm... You were right, it's not that deep afterall, but you sure are fluffy!" My heart made a short flomp, and I felt blood rushing through my head, even more than before. „Th- thanks!" She was a black, skinny cat, seemingly way too frail to survive on her own out here, but yet she saved me...

„May I?", she asked, and me not knowing what she meant, replied: „Uhm... sure?" She reached out to my head and started petting me. In this moment, all the stress around me was gone. After a few seconds, my surroundings changed again, back to the green field.

This time, the cat was with me, and I didn't have the feeling that something was missing. The air smelt sweet, the grass was greener than even, and the flowers seemed to have been doubled in size. Everything was even better than before, and my wounds were magicly gone too!

As if we both knew what the other wanted, we started playing hide and seek. The tall grass and flowers were perfect to hide behind, and when it was my turn to seek, I started shouting her name to make her peek.

That's when I woke up. „You... you called me?", a familiar voice asked behind me in a very shy tone. I rubbed my eyes with my paws and shook the last bit of sleep out of my head. „Wh- what?"

„You spent the last couple of minutes murmuring 'Mittens', so I thought you needed me..." Oh she had no idea. After my dream, I felt the urge to have her as close to me as possible. Yes, yes I did need her.

„Uhm... you..." - „Me?" I decided it would be a good idea to tell her, but only half the truth. „Oh, I just had a dream." She looked startled. „A- about me?" - „Well, you were a part of it, yes!" Her eyes lit up a tiny bit.

„I dreamt that I was walking around a field, and suddenly I was in a city, got attacked by a dog and then you helped me." I left the last part out on purpose, it might have come over a bit weird. „Wow... Well, I'm sure you'd have done the same thing for me..."

Thinking about it, yes, I would have done the same for her. Thinking even more about it, I would do anything at all for her! And thinking about THAT made me feel pretty strange. As if there was something going on in my chest. I did notice that my heart was beating a lot faster, even though I had nothing to fear, but still, being with her I didn't want to make any mistakes, I just didn't want her to be mad at me!

„Are you ok?", the cat ripped me out of my thoughts. „Yeah, why?" - „You've been staring at the wall for two minutes now. What's on your mind?" - „Well, to be honest, maybe I just need to hug something..."

Before I could even go into it even further, I grabbed the blanket and closed my eyes. A bit of time for myself would maybe help me clear my mind. But suddenly I felt an arm around me. I turned around and saw Mittens leaning on my fur, her head dug in my neck.

I couldn't help but smile over how small she felt against my body, you wouldn't believe how sarcastic and rough she could be... Then I realized: She hadn't had this tough, sarcastic attitute towards me for a long time!

„Hey Mitts..." A silent „Hm?" came from my neck. „You've... been different since we got here..." No response for quite some time, until she finally replied: „You're just imagining things. I'm just as always."

 **Dreams, windows to the soul. Technology is getting closer and closer to monitoring dreams, and though I think stuff like AI is rather cool and not scary as many put it, I wouldn't want my dreams overwatched. Really. I have weird dreams.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rhino's P.O.V.

„But of course!", I silently whispered to myself in excitement, as I watched a white dog and black cat holding each other and breathing slowly. „Now I got it! The whole time, they started falling for each other!"

I couldn't believe it! Not too long ago they were enemies, then friends, and now about to be in a relationship... Or were they? What if something were to go wrong? What if they fought over a little thing and everything was over?

No, I couldn't let that happen! I had to help them! So, with the knowledge I collected over the past days, I made up a small plan that I though could get them together. As for a first, I had to get them to meet up somewhere sometime. That wouldn't be a problem, I already had the perfect spot in mind...

Mittens' P.O.V.

After a few minutes of quietness and cuddling, I stood up and went away. Sure, I didn't want to, I felt cold and unprotected after I left the white dog's fur, but I couldn't stay. I felt weird. He didn't react, so I thought he was still sleeping.

I was already halfway out the door when I turned around to look at him one more time and... stared right in his eyes as he stared into mine. „H- hey... you're awake...", I studdered, flustered by the depths of his eyes.

They had such an amazing amber glow to them, going seemingly endless, as if they were a portal to his mind, just waiting to be- „Yeah, is... is everything ok?" - „Yup, I just wanted to go for a walk." His eyes lit up in excitement, and as I melted away, he asked: „Can I come with you?"

„S- sure!" He stood up and streched. „You know, Mittens, we could do that more often, don't you think?" My mind went racing. Did I want to keep cuddling? Of course I wanted to! But... wasn't it kinda wrong? Just the fact that I'm a cat and he's a dog, we're not meant to be close to each other!

Yet again, he rescued me! Twice! Once from the alley, then from the animal shelter! How could I say no? He already did everything he could to give me a better life, I could show my lov-

Everything blurred. It felt like my mind was punched through my brain and took my sight with it. I couldn't feel my heart for a second. I couldn't believe the thing I was about to think. Suddenly everything was clear again.

„-ttens? Mittens! What's going on with you?" It was Bolt. „I- I- Uhm... I" - „Hey, it's alright, calm down and collect yourself!" I sat down and looked at the dog. Big, white, fluffy and with a voice that was so soothingly beautiful I know it could calm me down even when in my worst aggression phase.

„I'm sorry, you're just so..." He turned his head sideways. „So what?" - „Ah, it's nothing. Let's just go outside."

He smiled and nodded. As we went downstairs I already thought of what we could talk about while walking. To my confusion, the door was open, but it might have just been Penny or her mom who forgot to close it.

The air outside was cold, strange, it was barely afternoon. The sky was one big grey cloud, some spots darker than others, but no blue in sight. „It's going to rain soon.", I remarked. „Yep, hopefully not until we get back!"

I went my usual path that I'd walk when I needed some fresh air: Around the barn, along a streched path that led directly into a forest. The forest might not be THAT big, but for someone from the city like me, it was quite fascinating. Even though I had perfect sparks for conversations, I didn't say a word.

I couldn't get anything out at all, but nobody had to say anything, we just walked. But, when I turned around, Bolt wasn't there anymore! My heart stopped. Even though I knew this path almost as good as the alleys in New York, even though it was bright daylight only darkened by the clouds, even though I had nothing to fear, I felt alone.

„B- Bolt?" Suddenly, I heared something crack in the bushes. The second I turned around, ready to face who was about to jump out, I ran into Bolt's fur. „I'm here!", he said, with a happy grin on his face.

„Where have you been?" - „I was just looking for a stick to play fetch with..." All the nervocity and fear I had were replaced with relief about the adorably oblivious dog not being gone anymore. „You really have to stop scaring me!"

„I scared you?" - „Of course! I was worried!" He looked confused. „A- about me? But... I'm just a dog, I thought you cats don't care about dogs!" I couldn't believe what I just heared! „Maybe other cats don't but I really don't want to lose you!"

I realized what I said, blushed and quickly added: „T- to a simple walk like that! I don't want to lose you by just walking and suddenly you're gone! All my efforts in getting you here would have been for nothing then!"

Saved it. I noticed how his ears were starting to shine in a pink tone and he looked to the ground. The moment was then cut off by a drop of water. „Bolt, I think it's starting to rain." - „Should we go back?"

I felt a second drop. „Yep!" As the rain got worse, we ran faster. But, I wasn't the best in running, not for a long time, and we already went really far from home. After a good three minutes of constant sprinting, my sides hurt and my lungs felt like they were going to burst. I needed a break.

I slowed down and almost got to a full stop. Bolt noticed and slowed his pace too. „Mittens? Do you need a moment?", he asked, not even half way out of breath. I nodded and sat down in the wet grass.

A flash in the sky made me hold my ears with my paws out of reflex. Not shortly after, the sound of thunder rumbled through the area. Suddenly, Bolt had an idea. „Hey, I can carry you, right? You can rest and I do all the running!"

Sounded great, but... „Are you sure you want to do that?" - „Ah, I've ran for much longer with heavier cargo, I can handle you!" The intensifying rain and thunder left me with no choice but to accept.

 **We're close. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I'm excited about tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah man... All the way through I managed to contain myself and upload daily, now I break that and post twice a day, which isn't a bad thing, but against what I initially meant to do...**

Mittens' P.O.V.

„I can already see the house!", I yelled to overtone the rain. „Going as fast as I can!", Bolt replied. The way the wind was messing with his fur was really fun to watch. As he ran through the rain, I spotted some lights at the yard, which definitely weren't there when we left.

But, something else was off too. The feeling of being so close to Bolt... The feeling of him taking care of me, something about this feeling was just... strange. I have never felt this way in my life before that moment.

When we arrived and stood under the roof, the first thing we did was to shake the water off. The dog's fur was even messier now, standing in all directions and slowly falling back to the body. „Everything still on?", he asked and looked directly into my eyes.

That was the point when I totally lost time. Too lost to find an answer as simple as nodding. Suddenly: „Guys?" Rhino. „What?" The little hamster pointed towards the yard. „Come with me you two! I have a surprise!"

„Uhm, Rhino? You do know that it's raining, right?" - „Of course! That's part of the surprise!" I wanted to protest, but Bolt was already going, so I had no choice but to follow him. Rhino was taking us to the lights that I saw earlier, and I noticed that they were actually candles!

„Rhino." - „Yes, cat?" - „How did you even do that?" He looked confused. „What?" - „Lighting candles." - „Oh, I used some matches!", he explained, then quickly added: „But the biggest match is walking right now..."

The 'surprise' was a blanket, some sticks in the ground and another blanket on top, acting as a roof. The makeshift tent had two pillows and some wooden planks as a table inside, decorated with candles, that somehow didn't burn down the rest of the contraption.

There was also a radio, which Rhino turned on before telling us to sit down and wait. So, Bolt and I awkwardly stared at the table as the radio finished the last song it was playing and the program switched to a narrator.

„ _What a great song, isn't it? Ok, the next wish comes from Jennifer, and it's Vance Joy with 'Riptide'! She told us that this was the song that was on the radio when she and her now husband first met, so of course we're glad to let them relive those feelings again!"_

Oh great. Just what I needed. What were we even waiting for? And then, the music started playing. But for some reason, the text had a different meaning to me. I interpreted every word, every line as something that Bolt would say.

So, as the singer told us about his insecurities and his shyness, I couldn't help but think of Bolt instead of whoever was singing, even though Bolt clearly wasn't shy. Funny to imagine it though... This woman he was singing about... who was it? He just called her 'lady' all the time, and just like that, my brain put me in this role.

As much as I wanted to not think about it that way, it was too strong, and the feeling that I had earlier came back. It even sounded like a howl at times, I couldn't _not_ think of him.

 _'Is this movie that I think you'll like  
This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City  
This cowboy's running from himself  
And she's been living on the highest shelf '_

Ok, this was getting a bit too real. Except for the last line, pretty much everything was a distanced description of us. Even if I had it under control at first, now was the time that I really faded in. I was so sunk in the music, that I didn't notice that Rhino was back.

„Go ahead, eat, it's gonna get cold!" - „This is packaged food, it's not supposed to be warm.", Bolt chuckled, and took a bite out of the bowl that was in front of him all over sudden.

I tried to play it off, and also started eating, when I remembered something that I heard when I was still in New York: „Music is strange. If you're happy, you listen to the melody, if you're emotional, you listen to the text..."

Whoever said that was right. But that would mean... No, I wasn't sad or anything, yet still emotional... What other emotions are there? It could only be... No. No, I wasn't letting this thought come close. Not in the slightest.

I looked at Bolt, not able to think, not able to talk, and in no way able to eat. As much as I wanted to convince myself otherwise, I was starting to fall in love with him. There was no denying, no second thoughts.

Ah, who am I kidding, I fell in love with him way earlier! It had to come out, I had to tell him, but how? How could I? What were the chances that he liked me back? Who could guarantee that he wouldn't make fun of me and never talk to me again?

I am a cat for heaven's sake! I couln't possibly love a dog, that's against everything I've been taught, against everything I believed in! Yet... it happened...

Bolt's P.O.V.

The food was good, no doubt, the wind was cold but the candles made it warm, and we were safe from the rain, that slowly got less and less intense. I knew that everything was like it should be, but it wasn't.

Something was way off. I looked up to see what Mittens was doing and froze when my gaze hit hers. I couldn't do anything, even if I wanted to, so instead, I continued looking right in the cat's eyes.

I felt a light flutter in my chest, a feeling that was both wonderful and scary at the same time. As if my body was screaming that Mittens belonged to me, and I was bound to her.

Mittens' P.O.V.

I had to tell him, I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't. And this was the moment. This one evening, well, very dark afternoon, was the time. I had to be.

„B- Bolt?" - „Yes?" I took a deep breath and focused. „There's something that I need to tell you." - „I'm listening." - „Before that, please, promise me that you won't freak out, ok?" He looked worried.

„Of course, whatever you want to tell me, I'm not going to lose myself!" - „Alright. Bolt, I... I..." I never realized how hard it was to say these three words. „I..." - „It's ok, you don't need to do this if you don't want to."

He's so caring... „No, I'll tell you! Bolt, you've rescued me, two times, you were there for me in times that nobody was. I'd like to say that I'm forever thankful to you, but there's so much more..." The worried look faded into confusion.

„I... I just, I can't, I'm sorry." What a coward. Such a pathetic coward. Three words. Only three. And here I was, only scratching one. Confusion was now taken over by a comforting look. He stepped around the wooden planks and hugged me.

I felt tears in my eyes. Why was this so hard? „Take your time, Mittens. Nothing needs to be rushed." - „Bolt, I love you."

I pushed my head into his fur, waiting for a response. His heart was racing, I could feel it, and so was mine. „W- wow... I never thought that one day..." He made a quick pause. „You told me not to freak out, right? Well, I kinda do..."

Oh no. Not good. „Don't, please, we can still be friends, but I just needed to get this off my chest!" - „You're a cat, I'm a dog, isn't that-" - „I know, I'm so scared of it too!" - „Mittens, I feel something too. I can't be your friend anymore."

That's when my heart stopped and my blood froze. I felt like I was going to die. I was too shocked to react, not even cry, but suddenly: „I want to be more. Your boyfriend, your mate, your whatever, but not _just_ friends... I think I've needed to say that for a while now: I love you too."

I couldn't believe what I just heared. I hugged him tighter and with a mixture of laughter and crying said: „You _really_ have to stop scaring me!"

Rhino's P.O.V.

I wiped a tear from my eye. I just helped a couple coming together. The candles were still burning, only a few were out, the radio was still playing and the rain had finally stopped. Bolt and Mittens were now a couple.

And just as I thought it couldn't get any better, they closed their eyes, moved their heads closer and... kissed. I let out a silent squeak of excitement before going into the house, after all, they needed some time alone.

 **So yeah, I decided to write the music part into it aswell, I've actually been searching for a perfect song for a while now, but that one just won.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mittens' P.O.V.

„But why me?", I asked silently. „Because I couldn't imagine going anywhere without you!", a soothing voice replied next to me. I cuddled up more into the white dog's fur, purred and felt him smile.

„Do you realize how crazy this all is? You are a TV star, have millions of fans everywhere who would want to be with you, but an alley cat living off pigeons and luck..." - „Yes, I thought about that, but at least you were willing to help me out and-"

„I wasn't actually _willing_ to help you at first, you know..." - „And now?" - „Now I would risk my life to help you." - „Don't say that... I wouldn't want you gone... I wouldn't know what to do then!"

„But you're home now, so even if I wasn't here, you could still lead a normal life..." - „It's not a normal life without you anymore!" He rolled around and put his eyes in front of mine. „Remember the dream I told you about? After you rescued me, we were in the same field I was in at the beginning, but this time together. I wouldn't want it any other way!"

„Really?" - „Really really." His smile returned and he added: „My list of great things about you is still incomplete, you know? I haven't told you the rest of them!" He kept a list of great things about me?

„You helped me out, you are funny, sarcastic yet soft in the right moments and also the most beautiful cat I have ever seen in my life!" I couldn't contain my blush anymore, rushed my face towards his and kissed him.

„I never thought I'd say that anyone, and for sure not to a dog, but I love you. So. Much." Bolt's smile grew into a grin as he whispered: „I love you too. Don't you ever leave me, ok?" How could I? The last thing I wanted was to be without him!

There might have been a lot of things going on in that night for other people, but for me, only one thing mattered: My dog. I knew he would protect me in hard times, confort me in sad times and be happy in good times with me. I knew that I would do everything for him, even if I had to become a whole new cat.

Who knew that one day I'd find someone who loved me? Who knew that it would be a dog? All those thoughts overwhelmed me, and my eyes started swelling up with water.

Bolt immediately noticed and pulled me closer. I dug my head into his neck and cried. As I was sobbing, everything came back to me: My old owners, how they left me, the alleys, the pigeons, the day that I met Bolt and everything about our journey home.

„Shhh... it's ok. Let it all out, you'll feel better soon." I couldn't believe how caring he was! Cats used to be his worst enemies, now he was comforting one... a special cat to him. I've been thinking only thinking about myself for all my life, now I thought about someone else's feelings and interests aswell.

I felt his paw moving up and down on my back, as I slowly cooled down from the emotional rollercoaster of my past. „It's all good, Mitts. You're with me now, and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

I looked into his eyes, beautiful as ever, and wiped a tear off my eye. „You are the greatest dog I have ever met." He blushed and replied: „I'm just trying to make you happy..." I smiled and kissed him one more time before lying down between his chest and arm to sleep.

I could feel his heartbeat, soothing, just like his voice. Soon I found my peace again. Just before I was sent into a dream, I heard him say: „I love you, more than you could ever image. Goodnight, Mittens..."

With a smile on my face and a warm feeling in my heart, I faded away into a dream: I was in a big city with noone to talk to, nobody who liked me, until suddenly I saw a big, white dog getting attacked by another dog. I just had to help him.

 **THE END**

 **I know, I wanted it to last longer aswell, but I feel like this is what an ending should be. Special thanks to Advina for reviewing all the time on every story I ever made, and ShadowScare for talking to me a lot. Welp, I guess that's it then... See you somewhen somewhere else!**


End file.
